This invention relates generally a two-wire controlling and monitoring system particularly for irrigation of localized areas of soil.
The most commonly known two-wire irrigation control systems, such as control systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,723,753, 4,004,612, 4,007,458, 4,131,882, 4,176,395, 4,535,401, 5,570,030 and 5,848,609 to which reference is made and which are hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference, provide control of a number of remotely located irrigation or sprinkler valves from a central location by means of control signals encoded on to a single pair of power transmission lines linking a central encoder and a number of remote decoders.
The two-wire irrigation control system according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,458 encodes and transmits an address of a specific remotely located irrigation valve and on/off signals onto an alternating current signal (AC) by clipping half portions of the signal to represent zero values.
Similarly the two-wire interactive irrigation control system according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,395 transmits data by selectively clipping the original power frequency signal during eight consecutive cycles, suppressing the power frequency signal during the following full cycle, during which time a feedback signal may be transmitted from sensors located at specific areas, then transmitting eight undistorted power frequency cycles, and suppressing the power frequency signal for one following cycle, during which time a feedback signal relating to a portable operator may be transmitted.
Both two-wire irrigation control systems according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,458 and 4,176,395 communicate to remotely located irrigation valves or decoders by clipping of the power signals. Consequently, while performing a transmission on the power line, power to the remotely located irrigation valves or decoders is significantly reduced.
Furthermore, the two-wire irrigation control systems according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,458 and 4,176,395 utilize sinusoidal signals for transmitting power to remotely located irrigation valves or decoders. Sinusoidal signals, being AC signals, generally need to be converted into DC in order to drive microprocessor electronic circuitry, adding total costs to the two-wire irrigation systems for the electronics incorporated in the remotely located irrigation valves or decoders.